The Apple Tree
by susan friedman
Summary: Eugene proposes to Rapunzel. A one shot for the spring challenge and the tree challenge.


The Apple Tree

Finally, it was spring. The winter months just seemed to drag on and on. All the trees inside the walled garden were blooming including Max's favorite, the apple trees.

Eugene was out for walk; he had a lot on his mind. It was beautiful outside and he couldn't spend the first warm spring day inside, now could he. He selected the finest producing apple tree in the castle garden and sat down underneath it. He figured that was just the thing to clear his head.

He had been practicing the speech for months, but just couldn't get it right. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't make it happen, something always went wrong.

He tried what he had written on Pascal and he had tried it on Max. Eugene even tried it on a passing squirrel inside the garden, but the poor little animal didn't stay long enough to listen.

At least Pascal had given him thumbs up.

It wasn't like he was being pushed or anything; the only one pushing this one was himself. It had already been two years since he and Rapunzel had been together, every day they'd see each other, but both had responsibilities that they had to take care of.

He remembered that first day that Max brought them here to meet the King and Queen. He had been so frightened that they would cart him off to jail or hang him or maybe both. Thanks to Rapunzel and the Queen, Eugene had been accepted into the family. He never expected His Majesty to have the patience to watch Flynn Rider become Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Your Highness?"

For the first time in 2 years, Eugene didn't flinch or cringe. He had other things on his mind right now.

"Hey Manny," he asked his assistant, "How did you get through this? I mean the two of you are a great couple."

Manfred smiled. "You just get down on your knees and ask her, Eugene. It doesn't take a whole heck of lot to say. Just come right out with it."

Eugene shook his head. "Weren't you nervous? Did you remember what you wanted to say? I mean, I keep changing the darn thing every time I see her."

Manny smiled. "Uh, Eugene, just tell her you love her. Tell her you need her beside you. Tell her you can't live without her. Is that so hard to do?"

Eugene didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Well..."

"You want me to pretend I'm her?"

Eugene smiled and shook his head. No one could pretend they were Rapunzel. Besides, it would just make him more nervous.

"So do it then. Get it the heck over with. Take her for a walk tonight. The cold weather is over. It's spring and it's beautiful outside. I mean, come on, what could possibly happen?

"A storm," Eugene said, almost to himself, "maybe an earthquake?"

Manny smiled and ignored him. "Make some kind of romantic gesture. Carve your names into the tree. Just do something."

"I already carved our initials in that English oak tree back there,"

Manny shrugged. "Do it again then. What's the difference?"

Eugene smiled. Oh, sure; just carve up the King's trees, Manny. "You want to hear my new…"

Manny shook his head. "No time and you probably already know why I'm here."

"The King wants me, right?"

Manny smiled. "You got it, Highness."

XXXX

Eugene surveyed his handiwork. He was surprised how quickly he had finished the project. He had the kitchen put together a luncheon of sorts; an assortment of cheeses, bread, two glasses and a bottle of wine; nothing fancy.

Now all he had to do was go back and….

There was a crack of thunder in the distance. Eugene looked up as a lightning bolt lit the sky. He shook his head and looked down at his project.

"No," he whispered, as the winds picked up.

The thunder clap sounded again and the rains came down in torrents. He ran back to the castle, his little picnic surprise ruined.

By the time he reached the castle, he was soaked. Manny was waiting for him with towels and advised him to change his clothes.

"Well, there goes all your planning," Manny said, as he wrapped Eugene up in towels. "I suppose you know about the enclosed terrace?"

Eugene frowned. "What are you talking about, Manny? And yes, I know about the terrace. Rapunzel and I sometimes sit and read there on days like…"

He stopped and stared at Manny.

"Go on, Eugene, hurry up and dress. Get there as quickly as you can."

XXXXX

Eugene ran all the way to the terrace, which was located on the far side of the castle. The rain and wind had let up a bit, the thunderclaps moving further into the distance again. The storm was moving away, but it would still be too wet to sit outside under the apple tree. Besides, he wasn't sure if his message would still be there.

The enclosed terrace was nothing more than a glass covered porch with no door. It had been there for years, for some reason, the storms seemed to miss it.

Eugene felt inside his jacket pocket for the ring. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the glass enclosed room. The room was sparsely furnished; four chairs dotted the floor. A tiny bonsai apple tree on a tall pedestal stood in the left corner. There was a small table next to the tree, but this afternoon, there was something on it.

It looked like a picnic basket and Rapunzel was standing over it with her back turned.

"Princess?" he called out, "what are you doing here?"

Rapunzel turned to face him, her face wet with tears. She was holding a piece of paper in her tiny hands and her face lit up with a smile at the sight of him.

"Oh Eugene," she said, running into his arms. "My answer is yes."

Before he could ask, her lips met his and he went with it. As they broke apart, she smiled widely and held up the paper.

Two words inside a heart stood out in black bold lettering, exactly the design he prepared under the apple tree. The heart was made of stones and the two words inside were done up from a few leftover apples. Eugene wondered how the heck Manny made them fit.

Those two words inside the heart were "Marry me."

Eugene smiled. He had to thank Manny for saving the day. He was a great assistant; always coming through for him in a pinch.

"You could have asked me yourself?" she whispered in his ear.

Eugene smiled. "I was having a little problem with my proposal, gorgeous," he said, looking into her eyes. "Nothing came out right so I decided this might be the better option."

He fumbled inside his pocket and brought out the velvet box he had been carrying so long. He handed it to her. "Alright, I'm asking. Marry me, Rapunzel, please?"

He placed the ring on her finger and waited for her reaction.

"I've already said yes," Rapunzel smiled as she pulled him toward her.

"Just say it again," Eugene whispered, his lips covering hers this time.

No one noticed, but the storm was over. The clouds parted and the sun shone brightly, warming the terrace and two people who stood inside.

And under the apple tree, the design that Eugene had worked on so patiently was still waiting there for Rapunzel to discover the next day.


End file.
